parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts
Cast * Snow White - Jazzi (The Save-Ums) * The Prince - Custard (The Save-Ums) * The Evil Queen - Captain Syrup (Wario Land) * The Old Hag - Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) * Doc - Molly Baker (Sailor Moon) * Grumpy - Serena/Sailor Moon * Happy - Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) * Sleepy - Horatu/Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) * Bashful - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Sneezy - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Dopey - Rini/Sailor Mini Moon (Sailor Moon) * The Magic Mirror - The Magic Mirror (Shrek) * Humbert the Huntsman - Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast) * The Raven - Goomba (Super Mario Brothers) * The Vultures - Shenzi and Banzai (The Lion King) *The Forest Animals - Buzzie, Dizzy, Ziggy, and Flaps (The Jungle Book), Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes), Chanticleer, Edmond, Patou, Peepers, Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) Bambi, Thumper, and Flower (Bambi), Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, and Iridessa (Disney Fairies) and Dumbo Scenes Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 2 - Captain Syrup and the Magic Mirror Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 3 - Jazzi meets Custard ("I'm Wishing/One Song") Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 4 - Captain Syrup's Dark Demand Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 5 - In the Woods/Jazzi Runs Away Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 6 - Jazzi's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 7 - Jazzi Discovers a Cottage Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 9 - Meet the Sailor Scouts ("Heigh Ho") Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 10 - Jazzi Explores Upstairs Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 13 - The Sailor Scouts Discover Jazzi Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 14 - Jazzi Meets The Sailor Scouts Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 15 - Supper Not Ready Yet Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 16 - "Bludde-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Sailor Scouts' Washing Song)" Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 17 - Deceived/Captain Syrup Disguised Herself Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 18 - "The Sailor Scouts' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 19 - "Someday my Prince will Come" Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 20 - Bedtime in the Sailor Scouts' Cottage Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 21 - Donita's Evil Plan Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 22 - The Sailor Scouts Leave for Work Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 23 - Jazzi meets Donita Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 24 - A Race Against Time Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 25 - Jazzi's Death and Funeral Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Finale Jazzi White and the Seven Sailor Scouts Part 27 - End Credits Gallery Saveums-jazzi-screenshot.jpg|Jazzi as Snow White Saveums-custard-screenshot.jpg|Custard as the Prince Captain Syrup.png|Captain Syrup as the Evil Queen Donita donata.draco episode.PNG|Donita Donata as the Old Hag Molly Baker (TV Series).jpg|Molly Baker as Doc Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Grumpy Sailor Venus-0.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Happy Sailor Saturn.jpg|Hotaru/Sailor Saturn as Sleepy Sailor Jupiter-0.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Bashful Sailor Mercury-0.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Sneezy Rini.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon as Dopey Shrek Magic Mirror.jpg|The Magic Mirror from Shrek as the Magic Mirror Beautyandthebeast 5134.jpg|Prince Adam as Humbert the Huntsman Goomba NSMB.png|Goomba as the Raven Shenzi and Banzai.jpg|Shenzi and Banzai as the Vultures Vultures jungle book.jpg|Buzzie, Dizzy, Ziggy, Flaps Tweety Bird.png|Tweety Bird Chanticleer (from Rock-A-Doodle) as Map.jpg|Chanticleer Edmond (Cat).jpg|Edmond Patou.jpg|Patou Peepers-rock-a-doodle-59.6.jpg|Peepers Snipes the Woodpecker.jpg|Snipes Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy Timmy Brisby (Young).jpg|Timmy Brisby Cynthia Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Cynthia Brisby Teresa Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Teresa Brisby Young Martin Brisby.jpg|Martin Brisby Bambi.png|Bambi Thumper (from Bambi) as Baby Jaguar.jpeg|Thumper Flower.jpg|Flower Tinker-bell-tinker-bell-59.9 thumb.jpg|Tinker Bell Silvermist-tinker-bell-and-the-lost-treasure-3.52.jpg|Silvermist Rosetta-Disney-Fairies.jpg|Rosetta Fawn (1).jpg|Fawn Iridessa-movie.jpg|Iridessa Dumbo 2.png|and Dumbo as the Forest Animals Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs